The Music Meme Starring Brooke!
by three-days-late
Summary: This is a music meme consisting of 10 drabbles influenced by random songs on my computer centered around everyone's favorite Afro-wearing skeletal musician.


**I saw a few of these floating around and decided to do one for the musician, Brooke. It's only fair.  
**

Music Meme!

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

**Oh, and in case you were wonder, I don't own One Piece or any of the songs used here. There's also a tiny bit of Frobin in the first one, but it really shouldn't be that big of deal unless you're completely hard-core against said pairing. And I swear, it came up on it's own, I didn't influence it at all!**

* * *

1) "Love Song" Sara Barellies. 4:24

Brooke was sitting on the deck when he Franky came over and sat by him.

"Yohoho! What's up with you?"

"I was just wondering Brooke…could you write me a love song?"

"Sorry Franky, I don't really swing that way…"

"Not to me baka! For me!"

"Yohoho. Any particular reason? You usually have no qualms writing your own songs…"

"Yeah well…" Brooke watched as Franky eyed a certain archeologist water the flowers.

"Yohoho! No, I don't think so."

"Oh come on man! I need it!"

"Yohoho, no. It wouldn't work."

"Why not?"

"Well, it just wouldn't mean the same coming from me…"

2) "Paradise City" Guns & Roses. 6:46

Sometimes when Brooke closed his eyes, he could still see it. He could still see Laboon waiting patiently at the promised cape for him and the rest of their nakama to return. Still as cute and adorable as when he left him there 50 years ago…well, maybe a bit bigger. Brooke didn't care either way.

Some days however, Laboon wasn't waiting at the cape. Sometimes it was at a small peaceful island with green grass and pretty girls, sometimes it was in a tropical paradise, sometimes it was on a frigid winter island, and other times he was waiting back in West Blue for them all to come home…

Well, no matter how far away Laboon was waiting for him, he was definitely coming back for him, along with their new nakama.

3) "Freakish" Saves the Day. 3:48

As surprising as it was, sometimes being a skeleton bothered Brooke immensely. Other than the fact that he was now officially petrified of his reflection, he couldn't help but feel upset that now there was no way he could ever be accepted again. He was lucky the Rumba Pirates had accepted him as it was; even with all of his flesh and internal organs, he was a freak. Now normal people just had a reason to not approach him.

When Moria stole he shadow, he knew that was at the peak of his freakdom. No one in their right minds would become nakama with a perverted-gentleman skeleton with no shadow. He was doomed to roam the Florian Triangle by himself forever.

Then he met Luffy and his crew of freaks…

4) "Shout" Tears for Fears. 6:25

Being alone for so long really got to Brooke. It got to Brooke bad. Sometimes he just felt like screaming at the top of his lungs, which he did, plenty of times. Not only did it help him to vent his frustrations, the echo made it seem like someone else was there with him.

On board the Thousand Sunny, there was always some form of shouting going on. Sometimes it was in frustration, but most of the time it was in pure enjoyment and delight, whether over finding a new island, the next meal, or even whatever song Brooke was playing at the time. These were the shouts that Brooke cherished the most, he realized as he played his violin, the shouts of people listening and enjoying his music. He supposed that there were as many different ways for shouts to relieve stress as there were reasons to shout.

5)"So Nice So Smart" Kimya Dawson. 2:45

Sometimes Brooke wondered if he was too hard on Laboon. Yes, the small whale would never have lasted very long in an ocean as dangerous as the Grand Line, but he couldn't help but wonder if the Rumba Pirates went about everything the right way. Just wandering into the little whale's life like that, and then leaving abruptly, off to travel the world…maybe Laboon would have been better off if he had followed a less ambitious pirate crew.

6)"Bink's no Sake" Brooke (Yuchi Nagashima). 3:15 (I didn't cheat, I swear…)

It was the song that Brooke and so many others had grown up listening to. It was a song that any real pirate knew by heart and loved to sing along with no matter what. It was his favorite song, his former captain's favorite song, his new captain's favorite song…hell, he was pretty sure it was everyone on the crew's favorite song, or it would be song anyway. But most important of all, it was Laboon's favorite song.

Brooke never knew why, maybe it was the song's obvious ties to the ocean, but Laboon could never quite get enough of that song. Every time he played up, Laboon couldn't help but dance and sing about in his whale-like manner. Brooke liked to think that, despite the distance, even now whenever he played it, Laboon could still hear it, and was singing and dancing along with everybody else.

7) "Folkin' Around" Panic! At the Disco. 1:51

Brooke still missed his old crew. It still hurt whenever he thought about them and how easily they were taken from him. Meeting and joining the Straw Hats helped to ease the pain a bit, but it couldn't take it away completely…

8) "Warriors" Izawa Yuichi. 4:43

Brooke was impressed with the Straw Hats the first time he laid eyes on them. Such a small crew and yet they've already gotten this far. He had taken an instant liking to them and hoped that they could escape the Florian Triangle unscathed. Unfortunately for him, they had taken a liking to him to, and refused to leave Thriller Bark without at least helping him first.

Brooke was further impressed with their will to fight. Despite the fact that they were up against the special zombie with their captain's shadow inside, they still fought their hearts out and never backed down. No matter how stacked the odds were.

He was even more amazed after the battle with Kuma. After seeing their will's to survive, to have two warriors like Zoro and Sanji willing sacrifice their lives like that for their captain was truly impressive. Brooke was even more impressed when he realized that he would have done the same.

9)"The Way" Fastball. 4:14

It wasn't easy to come to the decision to head to the Grand Line and leave Laboon back in West Blue. It was hard on everyone and more than a few of them spent many sleepless nights wondering if they really needed to go to the Grand Line. But they had always wanted to go, and they had seen everything West Blue had to offer. The reasoning, no matter how sound, didn't quite make it through to Laboon. Throughout the whole leaving ordeal Brooke could feel his insides being torn in two. It just wasn't fair; their ambitions were just too high for Laboon…

10)"I'm Sticking with You" The Velvet Underground. 2:26

Brooke was very happy he met Luffy and the Straw Hats. He knew without a doubt that he would stick by the obnoxious captain until the end. If Luffy wanted to dive down to the bottom of the ocean in a submarine to look for Mermaid Island despite his status as a none-swimmer, well, Brooke was going to be right by his side. If Luffy wanted to go look for the coating-mechanic in the amusement park, Brooke sure wasn't going to complain and was sure as hell going to follow along, even if it meant riding the roller coasters…


End file.
